Ending My Pain
by furukawa-garu
Summary: Demon which sealed inside a human will be free if the container reaches 17 years old and the container will be DEAD! What will Naruto do? NaruXKyuu...not Yaoi...


Haha! I'm back!! I studied a spelling and grammar during my absence in fanfiction. I read a fics a lot, read a novel, and now I trying to find a spelling and grammar checker, if you know one please tell me the sites.

--

I don't own Naruto and other character in this fiction… Masashi Kishimoto does.

--

Chapter 1

The Truth Revealed!

--

"SHIT!"

The blonde haired male yelled as he was looking for something important.

"I swear I put it in there." He stopped in track and placed his hand in his head tried to remember where he put the 'golden ticket' he got from Teuchi.

"Think Naruto, think where the hell you put those paper!!" Once again, he yelled in his house as he opens his drawer to found nothing than an orange book inside it.

"What is this?" Naruto asked to no one in particular and his face grew pale when he saw the front cover.

"Icha-Icha Paradise. Third Edition." He read the cover and tossed it to the bed.

"No ramen coupon mean…" He paused as tears formed in corner of his eyes, "…No eat ramen."

He was crying out his heart, kneeled down to the floor covered his eyes with his hands.

--Knock-knock--

He stopped crying when he heard knocks on his door and he quickly erased his tears and stands up to open the door.

He turns the knob and swung it open to find the pink haired girl standing in front of him.

"S-Sakura-chan!!" He shouted happily and Sakura quickly knocking his head.

"BAKA!! Don't greet someone like that! You'll make me scared!" Sakura yelled still holding her smoking hand.

"W-what is it Sakura-chan? Please come in." Naruto pleased her holding his painful head.

"That's much better." She said walking pass the bowing blonde and sat on the cozy seat.

"So, what do you want to drink?" Naruto closed the door and went toward kitchen.

"Nah, I'm just straight to the point…" She said clearing her throat and speaks, "…You know Kyuubi inside you right?"

Sakura, being in serious tone made Naruto became serious too. She never was so serious if she didn't talking something important.

"Why? Is it going to make me death?" Naruto said carefully looking to his stomach and rubbed it with his hands.

Sakura just sighed, he was right though but she wasn't going to tell him that. It would make Naruto depressed in his short time of life to the death. But he has a little chance to alive if Kyuubi was kind to him and didn't make Naruto to lose his breath.

"Nah, I'm sure Tsunade-sama could cure you but it's depending on Kyuubi's itself." Sakura stated made Naruto feel relieve.

"Oh, so what do I must do?" Naruto sat near Sakura closing the gap between them.

"Um, you must see Tsunade-sama now." Sakura said grabbed Naruto's arm and disappear in the smoke.

--

Tsunade was reading the scroll she found out in the library seriously with the bottle of sake rested beside her.

Then there was a smoke filled the empty forest with the lake in the middle of it. When the smokes disappeared, the two figures showed up in the front of sitting Tsunade.

"Well, I brought him here Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as Naruto just smiled weakly.

Tsunade was looking his face and she knows Sakura had already told him.

"Well Naruto, I'm sure you already know why Sakura bring you here." Tsunade stated closing the scroll and stood up.

"Yeah, and I expected it when I heard it I had a demon inside me." He said still smiled that make Tsunade's heart to flutter and wants to hold him.

Sakura just stands there shocked; she got nothing to say and got nothing to do. She just realized just how hard Naruto live his life. And now she just stood there shocked to what Naruto has said.

"Tell me he won't be dead." Sakura whispered to herself but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Hey, I'm not gonna dead before I'll wear the Hokage hat!!" Naruto shouted punched his arm to air as Tsunade just smiled weakly and tears began to flowing in Sakura's cheek.

"Okay now, I read that Kyuubi will be free when the container is old enough." Tsunade stated holding back her tear that formed in her eyes.

"Listen, how old is you now?" Tsunade asked grabbing the scroll in the ground.

"Um, I'm going 17 next week." Naruto said rubbing his head, "I really don't know how old I am."

"Well…" Tsunade opened the scroll and read it, "In here says: The demon will come out when the container age reach…"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them until Tsunade decided to speak anyway, "17 years old."

Sakura was shocked, didn't believe what was she heard. But Naruto just smiled hearing that; he didn't care anymore about his life because his pain would end soon.

"So… I only got one week to spend my money on Ichiraku's." Naruto said still cheerfully while the two women just flowing more tears down to their cheeks.

It was hard to lose something you love, and it wasn't easy to gone and buried your dreams in the solid ground. To Naruto, his life was equal like hell, people yelling, throwing trash to him, and even some Shinobi tried to kill him. He felt a hard way to live without parents that suppose to teach him and gave one thing he needed, to beloved.

"So, I'll be dead in my 17th birthday huh?" Said the crestfallen Naruto and Tsunade just nodded her head wiping her tears away.

"Please…" Naruto voice now showed a sorrowful voice, "…Don't crying for me, I'm not deserve your tears."

With that, the two female hugged Naruto and they were hugging each other gave each other warmth.

"Promise to me for not crying for me." Naruto said as they separated and Naruto raised his little finger.

Sakura wiped her tears and chained her little finger to him smiled, "I'm promise Naruto."

"What about you Baa-chan?" Naruto playfully called her name and smiled faintly.

"I'm promise…" Tsunade said chained her little finger with them, "…Gaki."

"And promise to me to not drink sake and betting again." Naruto made Sakura and Tsunade giggled, how could a man make anyone laugh in this sad situation? That was why Naruto was special for them.

"Okay then, now promise me to not tell anyone about this okay?!" Naruto said in a serious tone again and the both of the girl nodded their head.

"Are you had something to do before you're…" Sakura said not wanting to speak the last part.

"Actually, I really wanted to…" Naruto placed his hand on his chin and began to think.

"Eat 13 bowl of ramen in one a day." Naruto said with full of grin that made both of the female's heart warmed.

"I can make your wish come true." Tsunade said wiping her tears away as Sakura just giggled to his childish-soon-dead friend.

--

Naruto was walking down the street without a single hint of sorrow in his face. He was walking cheerfully; just like a child get money from his mother.

"Oi, old man!!" Naruto yelled and sat in the middle bench, his favorite place.

"Oh, our number one customer is come! Do you bring your coupon?" Teuchi asked and the blonde just shook his head.

"I lost it; I can't found it in my house!" The blonde said in disappoint manner.

"Ow, what a pity, anyway, what do you have? It's my treat." Teuchi said winking and Naruto's eyes glimmered.

"Only for two bowl." Teuchi added and Ayame showed up when Naruto want to protest.

"Hey Naruto-kun, do you have a time?" Ayame asked winking at him and his father went to kitchen pretend to not hear it.

"Ano, what do you want to talk with me?" Naruto asked felt his face turned red and stuttered.

"I need a time…" She bent over so he could see the cleavage of her breast, "…alone, just you, me, and…" she paused and Naruto felt his pants became tight.

"…ramen of course." She completed her sentence and got back to work behind the stove.

"There you go Naruto!" Teuchi said placing the steamy bowl of ramen in the counter.

--

It was the tenth bowl in the counter, and Naruto felt it was enough for this day.

Naruto placed the money on the counter and turns around but Ayame called him from behind the counter.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame shouted from behind the counter and reaches him the front stands.

"Ano, what is it Ayame-nee-chan?" Naruto blushed for the second time as Ayame holds his hand.

"I'll meet you at 7 P.M. at Friday okay?" Ayame told him almost whispers but Naruto could hear it.

"O-okay…" Naruto just shrugged it off, maybe she wanted to tell him the special ramen recipes and he didn't take it serious.

--

He was wandering in the Konoha and he stopped in the middle of the street, holds his stomach. His stomach felt so painful, he thought it must to be Kyuubi.

'Gotta get home now…' He thought forced himself to walks.

--

He reached his front door and he quickly turns the knob and fell limp in the hardwood floor.

His stomach felt so painful than before, even he groaned animalistic and shuts his eyes forcefully.

His brain didn't work, his mind was blank, and he couldn't do a single move since it became more painfully.

He just groaned in the floor until his vision blurred and he drifted unconsciously.

--

-drip-drip-

The sounds of the dripping water could be heard by the blonde as he just stood there in the middle of sewer, confused what he must do.

"I am expecting you come Kit." Said the mysterious voice echoed in the sewer, made Naruto's body shivered.

"Don't be afraid, just steps forward and you'll find me." Naruto just obeyed what the sound says though he got no choice except obey the voice.

He had no fear, his mind didn't work right now, and his body only obeys the voices said.

He kept walking forward until he saw a giant bars with a small paper attached on it, it writhed 'seal'.

"Wow." That was the only word the creatures could hear.

Then the large bushy fox appeared from the shadow, it had a nine tails swayed back and forth with the red blood eyes staring at the helpless human in the front of the cage.

"Y-you m-must t-to b-be a-a-a-a K-Kyuubi!" Naruto tried to speak as clear as he could but failed. The large orange fox scared him to no end made his legs feel weak.

The large creature just smiled and laughed a little, "That's right Kit, I'm gonna be free soon, so I think I must say goodbye to you."

The smiles in Kyuubi's face slowly faded when Naruto's fear turned into happiness and he smiled even more.

"Thanks Kyuubi, I never thought you're so kind…" Naruto paused and steps forward to hold the large cage bars, "…I'm glad you're sealed inside me, you help me a lot in my battle with Akatsuki."

Kyuubi just shocked, didn't expected he would said such a word.

"Oh, yeah, make sure you don't attack Konoha again, that will lead you to be sealed inside a baby again."

With that, Naruto came back to the real world leaving the shocked Kyuubi in the cage.

--

It short, I know, and it had a bad grammar too…

Oh yeah, please tell me which lines is that held a wrong grammar. English is not my main language but I can learn from my mistakes…

Thank you for reading and please review, tell me what you think. And of course… flames are allowed.

~The-Indonesian-Guy~


End file.
